Game On!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Minako loses her high score on the Sailor V games and challenges the leader of the bad boys. Kunzite. Who will win?


Sailor Moon

Venus x Kunzite

Game On!

The game competition was on it's way and I was going to win!

Me and Usagi have been practicing every weekend over the last month to win this.

"I can't wait! It's almost here!" Usagi said with excitement. "I know! I'm excited too. But we still need to get through exams first." I reminded her.

"Oh No! I totally forgot! I haven't studied at all!" Same Usagi.

"Well...I haven't studied that much either. Want to go and see if Rei or Ami will help us?" I ask.

"Sure." Usagi replied.

We walked right on in and who do we find...the bad boys of the city.

"Well. Well. Well. Lookie what we have here. A little rabbit has lost her way." Said the one known as Jadeite.

"Oh boy! Look at what the dog dropped off." I said. That got them to shut up.

"Now. Now." Kunzite said appearing out of nowhere. He was the leader of the four. I still didn't know how Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend, was childhood friend with these four.

"Play nice Kitty." He called me.

I got red but not out of embarrassment. More out of furry. Anger. Hate. Take your pick.

"Don't call me that! Just because I have a pet cat does not make ME ONE! Besides, We are just here to play games. So, we won't be bothering you. Come on, Usagi." I said grabbing her hand and moving past the boys.

Usagi and I got ready at the Sailor V game and started to play.

"How much longer are we playing?" She asks me.

"Until they leave." I whispered.

Seeing they we're still here I wasn't going to have a run in with them again.

I hated them. Kunzite the most. Well. He doesn't let them pick on Usagi. But me, Ami, Rei, and Makoto get all the jokes, pranks, and teases.

I honestly didn't like most of it. At least I put up with it by talking back.

Kunzite saw me glaring at him and so I got back to my game.

I held the high score...

"WHO BEAT MY SCORE?!" No one and I mean no one beats my high score!

"Salty cold." Zoicite said. I slowly turn to them and see the other three smiling. Kunzite wasn't smiling.

"Which one of you did this MONSTROSITY?!" I ask.

The three point at Kunzite and he scoffed.

"YOU!" He walked out the door before I could say anything else.

"Usagi! We are staying here till I beat HIS score!"

"Minako. It's just a game." She didn't understand.

"It's also MY game." I whisper. "I will not let ANYONE beat me. GAME ON!" I shouted and went a few more rounds.

After a few hours I finally did it.

"YES! TAKE THAT SUCKER!" I screamed.

"Ready to go?" Usagi asked me.

I nodded with a yawn and we went home.

While we were with the girls,

"YOU DID WHAT?" Makoto shouted.

"I can't believe you did that. It's just better to not notice them and they leave you alone." Ami said.

"I know. But HE beat my high score! I had to do something! And at least I got my score back." I told them.

Rei sighed. "You do know he'll just beat it again to annoy you. You've given him something to use against you."

"What?" I ask. Rei nodded. "That's how Jadeite bugs me. He knows I hate noise and bothers me while I work." She explains.

"Same with Nephrite. he comes and visits me while I'm working at the restaurant. And just watches me work till I get off." Makoto says.

"You've got to be kidding me! Ami? You too?" She just reads her book.

"Guess not. So that mean...Kunzite will-" I was cut off.

"KUNZITE!" They all shouted.

"Ow." "Venus! You are in more trouble then the rest of us. Who knows what the LEADER will do to you!" Makoto said with worry.

"Your on your own this time." Rei said. "Sorry. But not even I can help you with this situation." Ami added.

I looked over at Usagi and all she did was shake her head.

Great. I'm so dead.

The next day I went back to the arcade. There was no one there.

Except...

"I beat your score again." Kunzite.

"Why you...How about we settle this! During the contest!" I say.

"We could do it now. There aren't people here. What do you say?" It wasn't a bad idea. And it would give me practice.

"Okay Kunzite! Game on!" I said.

And would you believe it...

The End!

Sorry! I just couldn't resist this ending! Who do you think wins?

Tell me and maybe I'll write a second one.

See you soon!


End file.
